Daughter of Artemis
by Jessica Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: An impossible child of Artemis is introduced to Camp Half-Blood. But is she really that impossible? Find out. Rated T because of later chapters. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Artemis

Prologue:

**A/N: **Yo, yo, yo, what up, my peepdogs? Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, I started this story months ago, and I was just really interested in the concept of Artemis' not being able to have a child, so, yeah. Whatevs. And, besides, it's about time I make a PjatO/HoO fanfic, considering my username. And now I present...the disclaimer! Hey, you know why I don't own PjatO or HoO? Because I REALLY WANT TO PRESSURE RICK TO RELEASE HOUSE OF HADES SOONER! Seriously, can't he release his story in September? At least I can buy it as a late or early birthday present. Oh well. Hey, maybe I can buy it for my friends as birthday presents!

Running. That's what a certain woman was doing. She was holding something in her hands, something made out of earth. The woman, somewhere in her 30s or 40s, looked distressed, and she was breathing heavily. She had tears running down her face, into a cut in her face, but she didn't seem to care about the cut that was now causing her pain. She was running away from something, but what? Behind her, a thundercloud raced to catch up with the woman. The thundercloud had tried to blend in by causing a thunderstorm, but the thundercloud was the darkest of all of the thunderclouds in the storm, so it stood out. Soon, a thunderbolt, or lightning bolt, whatever you want to call it, nearly hit the running woman, and it had singed the a small part of the tunic she was wearing. The woman looked left and right for something, but she couldn't find it. Suddenly, the woman bumped into something. Or somebody. She shielded her eyes from a blinding, silver light. When the light had faded away, there stood Lady Artemis. The woman looked relieved that Artemis was here, instead of being fearful.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my woods?" Artemis asked with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Lady Artemis, I am grateful you are here. I am being chased by what I believe to be is your father, Zeus," the running lady replied.

Artemis looked at the thundercloud just waiting in the sky, as if it was waiting to kill the the running lady _after_ the conversation was over with. "Yes, that is my father. What did you do to provoke him?"

"I do not know, Lady Artemis. After I was finished making this earth child, I wanted to go to your brother, Apollo, to his temple to bring this baby to life, as he is the rejuvenating sun god. Suddenly, when I stepped out of my house, the sky darkened, and this storm started. Then, your father appeared as that thundercloud up there-" she pointed at the darkest thundercloud "-and he has been chasing me ever since, until I got lost and ended up here."

Artemis looked at the the mound in the lady's arms. "Is that..."

"Yes, it is. This is the baby I made from earth. Lady Artemis, may you please take care of this baby for me? Bring it to life, and raise it, without her knowing you are Artemis, an Olympian goddess. I beg of you, please do this for me, and I will be able to die happy."

Artemis stood speechless. When she regained the ability to speak again, she accepted the offer, and took the baby in her arms. When Zeus saw her daughter being handed the earth child, he threw a thunderbolt at the lady passing the earth baby to Artemis. However, it was too late. The baby had already reached Artemis' arms. The woman whom the lightning bolt was directed to, however, was zapped into ashes.

Zeus went away, not knowing that Artemis was in shock. How could her father be so heartless, and kill an innocent woman? Artemis decided to bring the child to life, however. She breathed into the child, and then she heard the baby laugh. Artemis then took out what appeared to be an empty jar, but it was really filled with Orion's last breath. She opened the cap lid, and directed the air into the baby's mouth. When that air entered the baby's mouth, and was cleansed of any poison, or anything that could threaten the baby's life, the baby stopped emitting a shiny gray glow.

Artemis smiled at the adorable baby. "I shall name you...Sapphire. I'm glad you're a girl, or else, you wouldn't exist right now." The baby squealed, and said its first word: "Mama." And that is how Sapphire, the daughter of Artemis, came to existence. But, the story's not over yet...

**A/N: **Soooooo, how'd you like it? O3O And to end this off, I know this is probably really annoying, but...please rate & review! Or else, I shall send Nico and my brother, Percy, after you!

Percy & Nico: WHAAAAAAT?!

Me: *Death glares both of them so hard that it even surpasses Nico's death glares*

Percy & Nico:...Fine, we'll chase after non-raters and non-reviewers.

Nico: *summons skeleton warriors*

Percy: *summons tsunami-worthy tidal wave*

Me: *grins evilly* Be _very _afraid, non-raters/non-reviewers. Mwahahahahahahaha!


	2. The Chapter That ISN'T a Prologue

**Daughter of Artemis:**

Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I can't believe how many people read this story over the course of a few days! 54 views! Thanks guys! Oh, and also, I'm sorry if the prologue confused you. The computer accidentally switched the first chapter of another one of my stories and the prologue of this story, so I had to post the _real _prologue. So, anyway, hope you guys like this first official chapter! Oh, tere's another thing too! Hey, Rick! You better not kill Percy or Annabeth in House of Hades! Because you own this series, please do not kill Percabeth! Thank you for your time. *bows down*

** : **Well, now you can hear the rest of the story!

**Guest:** Yeah, I sorta did post it wrong, just explained it.

**Sapphire's POV:**

"Sapphire...Sapphire..." a voice called out. I spun around, expecting to see somebody.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I shouted.

"Sapphire...please come...to this...place..." Suddenly, a vision appeared in front of me. There were many buildings which seemed to be temples, but there were children coming in and out of many of the buildings. There were also many children training, though what they were training for, I didn't know. The image disappeared.

"Go..to this place...you'll be safe.." The voice got fainter and fainter.

"Wait! Where is this place? And how do I get there?!" I asked frantically. The fog started to dispell.

"You will know..." The fog completely cleared up then, and I fell through darkness, and landed up in...my bed. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock at my bedside table.

_8:30 AM_

My eyes widened.

"Crap, I'm late!" I threw on some clothing, barely curled my hair, wolfed down my breakfast, and ran. It was 8:45 now. School started in 15 minutes.

_Stupid dream made me late_, I thought. The red traffic light turned green, and I scurried over to my school. It was 8:50 when I made my way to my locker. I fumbled around with the lock and scrambled to try and find my science textbook, when a note fell out. I slammed my locker door closed and I was about to run to my science class, when I noticed the note on the ground. I opened it and it said,

_Meet me in the halls at 4 o'clock sharp. Don't be late or early. Bring no one with you. I wll take you as close to the place of your dreams as possible. Get rid of this note as soon as we land._

_-Anonymous_

_The place of my dreams? Does he/she mean that vision? If so, how would this person know about it? How did I even read this letter if I have dyslexia? I better meet this guy if I want answers, _I thought. The day went on as usual, and 3:10 rolled around. School was dismissed, and that meant either home, music, or tutoring, depending on your schedule. I decided to drop by choir to pass by time. My choir teacher, Ms. Janette, was already getting ready. She smiled at me.

"Ah, Sapphira, glad you could make it!" Ms. Janette was the only one who could get away with calling me Sapphira. It was a mistake in my name she made when I first came to choir class, and ever since, it's been my nickname whenever I go into the auditorium for choir. 45 minutes later, class ended, and I stayed behind to help Ms. Janette finish cleaning up. After that, it was 3:59. I bid my teacher good by and headed for the center hallway. It became 4:00, and smoke started to flood the floors.

"Wha-what's happening? A hooded figure appeared and motioned me forward. I unwillingly walked forward, like I was being pulled by some force.

"Hello, Sapphire. I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready for the trip?" Surprisingly, it was a woman's voice. I nodded slowly, and I could see the hooded lady smile. She muttered an incantation, and a cyclone whirled around us. A few minutes later, the cyclone subsided, and I was standing in front of a forest. I whirled around to see the hooded lady.

"I'm deeply sorry, this is as far as I can take you. I hope you have a safe journey." She disappeared in a flash. I turned to face the forest.

_How am I gonna do this? I didn't even prepare for this!_ Oh well. I decided to trek on, completely unaware of the dangers ahead of me

Ok, so, so far, I had survived. It was night time, and the moon was full. I wasn't scared though. Whenever the moon showed, even a little bit, I always felt better for some reason. Suddenly, I heard a crack. I looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled. Many more cracks were heard until I saw girl about the same age as me, running toward me. Her face looked terrified.

"Please, you have to help me! They're after me!"

"Who?" Before she could answer, a loud shrieking could be heard. I looked behind me and saw a huge Harpy. It lunged at the both of us.

We both ducked when the Harpy missed.

"Run, frickin' run!" We both sprinted in zig-zag lines. This confused the Harpy, but instead of it giving up, it dove towards me.

"Shiz!" I ducked and rolled while the Harpy barely missed me. I jumped up and started running again, this time, straight , the forest cleared out, and led up to a tall pine tree. I spotted the Harpy just about to rip the girl into shreds.

"Behind you!" I yelled as I ran past the pine tree. But she couldn't hear me and just barely ran past the tree. The Harpy flew forward, then, banged its body against...something. It kept on banging its forehead against what seemed to be a force field. I stuck my tongue out at it. It roared, then flew away. I turned around, and was astounded by what was before me, a valley identical to the one in my vision. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the gold fleece hanging from one of the pine tree's branches. I looked towards the girl I saved. Her lip trembled as she smiled at me. I walked over to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire." She stared at me in gratitude.

"Serena. Thanks for saving me back there." I smiled.

"No problem. Now, can you tell me why that Harpy was chasing you?" Serena shrugged.

"How should I know? Heck, I didn't even know what that was called before you just mentioned its name." I chuckled a little before I heard a whistle. A centaur galloped towards me and checked both Serena and I, to make sure we weren't hurt, I suppose.

"Are you alright girls?" We both nodded.

"Come, you must be new demigods." Demigods? Since when was I a demigod? Since when was Serena a demigod? I looked at the centaur and saw something familiar. Then, I realized what it was.

"You're Chiron! You trained Jason, and Perseus, and all the famous heroes!" Chiron nodded his head, but he looked sad.

"Yes, but each had their own share of misfortunes." Chiron shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I am the counselor here. This place is called Camp Half-Blood. It is the only safe place for Greek demigods.

"I thought demigods were just myths and legends."

"So are monsters and gods and goddesses, but they're real too. I mean, you just saw a Harpy with your own eyes. So, now you have to be claimed by your god parent."

"My what? Whoa, whoa, I never signed up for this demigod business!" Chiron's eyes hardened.

"Ah, denial. One of the many symptoms after you've been told that you're a demigod. Don't worry. You will learn to accept it. We have now reached Camp Half-Blood." The campers were crowded around a campfire that continued to change colors as the campers around continued to sing a song that was half bad, half ok.

"Campers! You have new demigods to accept!" The music stopped and every pair of eyes turned toward Chiron, Serena, and me. I cursed under my breath at the new found attention. I hated being in the limelight. I liked to stand on the sidelines quietly. Everybody stared at us. Or, rather at me.

"W-what?" Chiron cleared his throat and and pointed down. I looked down at my shoes. There was a circle of light around me, and my shadow was being cast towards the campfire.

"So? Just because a beam of moonlight hits me doesn't mean I'm a demigod." I laughed nervously.

"Right?" I looked up and saw everybody gaping at me.

"This is impossible! Your immortal parent had sworn off mating," Chiron looked at me with confusion.

"So how can you exist?"

"Are you talking about..." Realization hit me like a bullet.

"Artemis? Yes," Chiron finished. I turned back to the campers. They were still gaping, but I saw a few "pretty girls" whisper and giggle after one of them pointed at me. So basically, I was a freak even in my own kind. It was the exact same situation at school.

"There must be some mistake! I'm not a daughter of Artemis! I didn't even know I was a demigod!" Chiron shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You are the only true daughter of Artemis." Chiron looked at the campers who were _still _gaping at me.

"Well? Get back to your camp song!" Everybody turned around and started singing. But this time, the singing was faltered and uneasy. The campfire turned purple and small. After the campfire sing-a-long ended, everybody walked away from the campfire muttering and whispering. Chiron and Serena stood there speechless. I stared at Chiron.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"In the silver house. The moon is reflecting off of it." I scanned the area for the cabin he was talking about when I spotted a shining silver cabin. I walked to it as I saw Serena be claimed by Apollo as Serena was lit up by a stray ray of sunshine that somehow withstood the effects of the earth rotating. She was lucky. _She _actually had people like her surrounding her. I had nobody. I opened the door with a click, and peeked inside. It was empty, as I had suspected. Quivers lied all around, arrows astray, and the moon was the only light in there. In the middle was a colored statue of Artemis about to pluck out one of her arrows. She was magnificent, but she looked nothing like me. I had completely pitch black hair that turned out to be brown once in the sunlight. She had auburn hair. She had silver eyes, I had brown. She was an unbelievably beautiful woman, while I was just...standard. And those silver marble eyes. They appeared to be boring into my soul as if it was judging me. Then, I noticed that this cabin didn't have any beds. I cursed, then tried to find a suitable place on the ground to lie down on. I picked a spot near the door, laid out a sleeping bag that was somehow magically in my messenger bag (crazy, right?) and wormed myself in it. A few minutes later, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you like this semi-cruddy chapter. I just feel like I just rushed into it too fast. In fact, the only part I liked was the Harpy part and the campfire claiming. Oh well. I promise that chapter two will be better! Oh, and also, I'm putting up a new poll. I have decided who May will date in my other story! (That was the whole point of the poll: to find out who May would date) And so, I will put up a new poll. You can only see it on my profile, so go! And please, rate and review! Please. Do it for the children.

~Jessica out~


End file.
